


Exploration

by DragonScale22



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Safewords, Smut, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonScale22/pseuds/DragonScale22
Summary: Ouma tries a kink that Saihara likes and ends up with more than he bargained for.





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags, if you are not into omorashi please do not read. If you're good with that then buckle up and enjoy.

Ouma didn’t know how he got in this predicament. Well, he knew how, he was just starting to question his life choices. But when he saw Saihara’s eyes glistening with lustful excitement, he knew why. He simply turned his head away, trying to hide in his bangs.

He felt another spasm go through him and he quickly squeezes his eyes shut. Instinctively, Ouma tried to jerk his hands in their bonds, and once he couldn’t, he tried squishing his legs together.

Saihara had long since discarded the book he was pretending to read. They had started this game at 9 and it was 3 now. And Ouma had drank _two liters_ of Panta. Ouma had to go by noon, but now he felt about ready to burst. He knew he could mutter the safeword at any moment, but by now he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it even if he did.

_Better to piss on this plastic sheet than on the unprotected floor._

Tears welled up in his eyes, not even he was sure if they were real or fake. “I- I don’t think I can hold much longer…”

Almost as soon as he admitted that a small spurt left him. He clutched his legs even more, and he was already tightening them like a lifeline. After a very long seeming period of time, which was in actuality only about a second, it stopped. This small victory nearly caused him to relax, but he knew better than that.

Saihara moved to get on the bed, discarding his pants along the way so he was left in his boxers. “I don’t think so either,” the detective remarked, swinging his leg over Ouma onto the other side of him causing a crinkle in the plastic sheet and a dip in the bed that caused Ouma to lose control briefly yet again. He stopped again but both knew that he barely had any time. Ouma couldn’t help but writhe pitifully in his bonds.

“Color?” Saihara asked.

Ouma managed a shaky grin, “Green.”

Saihara trailed his hand across Ouma’s chest. If his whole body wasn’t already covered in goosebumps, he would’ve just gotten some. Ouma’s eyes had rolled back so he didn’t notice when Saihara’s mouth found his dick, licking up some of the piss that had escaped. This made him lose control for a slight bit longer. At this point Ouma almost just wanted to let go, but it would be hard to fight the years of potty training, and he could tell Saihara was enjoying the show.

Saihara pulled back for a second, admiring Ouma’s naked quivering form before him. He promptly stuck a hand down his boxers and began stroking himself. Ouma’s eyes cleared enough to see Saihara jerking off in front of him and got a bit harder. He whined his name out, trying to get his attention. Saihara ignored it, only giving a slightly condescending look which caused Ouma to shiver from something unrelated to needing to piss.

Saihara noticed he was getting a bit to close to the edge for his liking, so he stopped moving his hand. His hips bucked up from the lack of stimulation, but he could imagine it was nothing compared to the sweet torture Ouma was going through at the moment.

A sharp hiss pierced through the air and a yellow stream leaked out of Ouma. A delectable blush decorated his face and he sighed with orgasmic pleasure as the pressure was being released.

…Only to start up again. Ouma went wide eyed and looked down as he saw Saihara holding the base of his dick closed.

“Color?”

He let out a whine. It almost felt like holding back an orgasm. “G-green.” He moaned after a brief pause.

Saihara’s face warmed a bit as he lost a bit of his dominating cover, “Are you sure? Don’t do anything you don’t want to. This is just as much about you as it is about me.”

Ouma was having a bit of a hard time thinking with his head muddled by the need to piss, but he still found it in him to grin, “Nishi-” he found that his laugh rocked him a bit too much and it hurt, “A supreme leader never tells lies!”

Saihara rewarded the blatant lie with a slight push to his lower abdomen that left Ouma squealing. Deciding he had enough (and he also didn’t want to hurt him) Saihara let go of Ouma.

The response was immediate. Ouma started to forcefully spray piss. Some of it landed on Saihara’s chest which was above him and some of it fell onto himself. The stream slowed down to a trickle after about a minute. He was left panting and licked his lips subconsciously, tasting some of the urine which had landed there. He got to about half mast from the taste itself and was starting to understand why Saihara was so into this.

Saihara slid out of his boxers which had gotten wet from Ouma’s “accident”. He reached over to the nightstand to the right of Ouma’s head and retrieved the lube. Saihara slipped his index finger into Ouma and wiggled it around, waiting for him to adjust. He moaned as Saihara added a second, scissoring them. He pushed his hips down onto Saihara’s fingers and felt what little of the urine was left on the sheet splash. He didn’t think it was possible to get any harder, but Saihara added a third finger and Ouma lost of his inhibitions, becoming a mess of “Oh god”s “Saihara-chan”s and “please”s.

Just as he felt he was about to come, Saihara removed his fingers. Ouma let out a moan in half distaste half pleasure at being denied. Saihara slicked himself up before slowly inserting into Ouma’s ass.

“Are you okay?”

Ouma gave his signature chuckle, “Green.”

Despite having done this many time before, Saihara is always careful in the beginning. He sets a slow, even pace that still sends them both reeling.

Ouma lets out a half whine half groan, “Fuck me Shuuichi!”

At the sound of his given name, Saihara speeds up, “Fuck, Kokichi.” He whispers it between breaths.

It happens much quicker than usual. Ouma is cumming all over himself and after a few more thrusts Saihara follows. What they both don’t expect is the warmness that leaves Saihara after he finishes. They both giggle a bit as Saihara empties himself inside Ouma’s ass. Saihara’s bladder is large and his fluids leak out even with it pugged up by his dick. Saihara’s spent dick twitches, and he’s half tempted to keep thrusting and go for some overstimulation, but he figures that he’s pushed it a bit far today and just pulls out. He then unties Ouma's wrists from the cloth bonds.

“So… what did you think?”

“Nishishi! I’ve never seen Saihara-chan so excited! We should do this again sometime!”

Saihara neglects to mention how quickly Ouma came as well.

“Yeah. Thank you, Ouma-kun.”

He plants a chaste kiss on Ouma’s forehead, an innocent action in stark contrast to what they just did. Saihara begins to stand up to go clean before Ouma yanks him down onto the bed to cuddle. He just sighs and snuggles in next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was my first time writing smut so I'd love to see what you think. As much as I'm a fan of bottom Saihara I love exploring different dynamics.


End file.
